


(Im)Perfect Timing

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hiatus fic, Humor, Prompt me, Romance Off, UST, fitzsimmons can't catch a break, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr Prompt.  Jemma is trying to show Fitz she can be the romantic one...but the cosmos have other ideas.  Luckily Mama May is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Im)Perfect Timing

Jemma sighed wearily as she entered the code and entered her darkened bunk. It had been an exhausting day, Coulson running the entire team ragged looking for Daisy. Fitz was still stuck coding and algorithm to search for her hacking signature and he had insisted she go back and get some sleep after she’d fallen asleep on his shoulder for the second time in less than an hour.

Flipping on her lights she was reminded of his absence. Her quarters having slowly become their quarters over the last few weeks. His side of the bed still rumpled from where he’d laid down during lunch and she resisted the urge to go snuggle into his pillow and inhale his scent.

The stack of mail on her desk caught her eye and Jemma felt a blush rising as she noted a shipping box at the bottom of the pile. Suddenly thankful Fitz hadn’t been able to follow her back. The seemingly innocent box full of items she’d ordered in preparation for their now delayed trip to the Seychelles. After Lincoln’s death, the hearings, and Daisy taking off, they felt it improper to go on vacation. They had waited six months for their dinner they could wait a few weeks for their fun in the sun. Most of it was innocent, sun dresses, couple of swim suits, shorts, shoes. However, the last item she’d added to her cart furiously blushing and looking around her empty room was a rather creative piece of lingerie that had caught her eye. After all she did tell him she was going to take his breath away…and she didn’t entirely mean with the wildlife and crystal blue waters. The other part was to show him she could indeed be romantic. 

She checked the clock and a mischievous smile formed on her face. Just because their trip had been postponed didn’t mean she couldn’t sweep him off his feet and render him speechless all in one fell swoop. She had at least an hour before he said he’d be done and he expected to return to her curled up fast asleep in their bed in his old Sci ops shirt and yoga pants. 

That simply wouldn’t do. She was going to show him exactly what he had to look forward when they finally made their reservations. 

Fitz shuffled down the halls of the Playground. No one out at the ungodly hour. Coulson wanting Daisy found yesterday. Just because the Director wasn’t sleeping in his search seemed to feel everyone else needed to do the same. He glanced at his watch and winced at the time, he could manage a couple of hours before he was expected in the lab. Maybe propriety should have been forgotten and he should have run off with Jemma to the Seychelles. 

He finally arrived at her door, content that at least the next two hours could be spent with her cuddled up in his arms. Everything else would just have to wait, since Bucharest they had only had a mere minutes of private time together, everyone from the persistent Doctor Radcliffe to the lab techs bugging them at the most inopportune and frustrating moments. 

Keying in the code he stopped dead in his tracks in the door, quickly closing the door behind him so no one could see inside. The entire room was littered with candles, fairy lights were strung on the ceiling to simulate a starry sky, their multiple tablets and computers nearly arranged on his desk and the wall behind, creating the look of a window overlooking a sandy beach and ocean. The speakers piping in the soft sounds of the waves. Those merely caught his attention for a second. For Jemma was waiting for him on the bed, in something he’d never in his life dared to dream his girlfriend would have worn for him. 

Jemma looked like cat the caught the canary from her position on the bed, letting out a giggle. “Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come over here?” she asked motioning him over. 

She had expected Fitz to stand there adorably befuddled for a few more moments at least. Rather he surprised her when he crossed the room in three easy strides. Sweeping her into his arms and had his lips feverantly on hers in a matter of seconds.

Jemma gasped and had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling back. “I take it back,” He mumbled between kisses, fingers teasing the satin straps. “You are the Romantic one…and beautiful…and brilliant.”

Jemma giggled again, her fingers setting to work on his shirt buttons, making it to the third one before their phones and in turn his watch began to ring from an incoming call. Fitz let out an audible groan but refused to take his lips from hers. Jemma worked down his neck and collar bone, her hands slipping down to his wrists and removing the offending device, flinging it in the direction of his hamper where the dirty clothes muffled the sounds. 

“See, brilliant,” he hissed again turning his attention to her neck hands working to find the ribbons that held the practically sheer lace corset in place. He had just started to pull the tie when the stunning waters of the Seychelles turned into the giant face of of Doctor Holden Radcliffe. He wasn’t looking at the screen, rather focused on his tablet.

Jemma let out a shriek of embarrassment and terror as Fitz unceremoniously ushered her into the bathroom and slamming the door shut before Radcliffe looked up at the sounds of her scream.

“Doctor Fitz? Is this a bad time?” He asked eyes roaming over his panting and disheveled colleague. “I tried calling and you didn’t answer so I figured you were putting in a late night in your lab and rang your tablets.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose before noticing his half unbuttoned shirt, and swiftly doing them up. “Yes, in fact it is a bad time, Simmons and I were about to go to bed. We’ve had a long few days in the lab here and needed a good nights rest. Jemma was nearly asleep and in her PJ’s when you startled her.” It wasn’t an outright lie. They were about to go to ‘bed’ and Jemma was in something that could possibly, barely, be considered sleep wear. 

“Oh I’m terribly sorry, but Director Coulson will be arriving in a few moments as well,” Radcliffe began and on cue Simmons door swung open. Coulson having used his emergency override to get in. Fitz thanked everything that was holy that Radcliffe had interrupted when he did. Otherwise Coulson would have found quite the surprise. 

“Fitz, ah I see Doctor Radcliffe already reached you,” Coulson said attention half on his own tablet. Fitz could see the tracking app he’d just set up for Daisy already running in a secondary window. 

Unable to keep his temper in check, Fitz spoke. “Can I inquire as to what has you both beating down our bloody door at 3am?” Fitz snapped, not caring he was directing is ire at his superior officer and professional colleague.

Jemma emerged from the bathroom, looking equally upset, dressed in her work clothes from that day. Thankful she had left them neatly folded on the counter when she’d changed. In a rush and unable to undo the corset on her own she had thrown her professional attire right over the top of it. It took only a matter of moments for the delicate lace to begin to scratch and other parts to get uncomfortably misplaced. The garment clearly not meant to be worn under something else or for an extended period of time. “Is everything alright?” she asked, her own voice dripping with venom. 

May poked her head in the door, “Quin Jet is ready to go, I just need those two and we can take off.” May to her credit at least looked regretful as she took in the lights and candles. 

Fitz wanted to bang his head against the wall, was the entire base going to stop by? “Where are we going?”

“Can someone tell us what is going on?” Jemma nearly shouted. 

Radcliffe was the one who finally spoke. “My hearing was pushed to this morning and I need you both to testify to the nature of Hive. What he was, what he could do, the extreme duress he had me under.” 

Coulson was tapping his tablet. “Well, they wanted me to testify but I need to keep looking for Daisy. Besides, you spent more time with Hive than anyone else and understand him better than I do.” 

“Why are we leaving in the dead of night then! Hearings are scheduled weeks in advance,” Fitz protested. His mind already working on a new enhancement for Coulson’s hand, one that shocked Coulson if he came within 20 feet of their quarters between the hours of 10 pm and 6 am. 

Radciffe looked a bit sheepish, “They did, I didn’t check the email until an hour ago. Seeing the deadline I rang the Director immediately . I’ve been too caught up on working with the Primatives reversal and some enhancements inspired by you my dear boy!”

“Let us get a change-” Jemma said moving for her closet anxious to have a moment to have Fitz help her out of his surprise. In her haste to get it off she had inadvertently pulled the knots of the corset tighter. 

Coulson cut her off on the way to her closet. Herding her and Fitz out the door and following May. “No time, you had to have taken off fifteen minutes ago to make it in time. May’s going to have to push the Quin Jet as it is.” 

“See you soon!” Radcliffe called cheerily as they exited.

Jemma let out a few more stuttering protests and looked longingly back at her quarters before they were guided around the corner. Fitz took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Knowing there was no point in arguing. 

Jemma leaned against him, “I”m going to need your help on the jet getting that thing off, its terribly uncomfortable and I can bear to wear it all day.” His eyes widened in sympathy and he nodded in understanding. Not wanting to call any undue attention to her predicament. May would be discreet and certainly wouldn’t spread any gossip about him helping her out. 

Moments later they entered the hanger and Fitz couldn’t help the curse that escaped his lips. Jemma outwardly groaning as she buried her face in his shoulder. “You have got to be kidding me,” she whined. They weren’t the only ones on the Quin Jet. All but two seats were full of various agents.

Coulson was still focused on his tablet, “We had a scheduled personnel transfer we moved up to save on fuel. The are going to the Treehouse after May drops you two off.” Coulson seemed thrilled with how well it had all worked out while Fitz and Simmons grew paler by the minute. 

“We’ll find a restroom as soon as we get to wherever the hearings are being held,” Fitz assured. She took his hand shifting uncomfortably in her seat once the safety restraints were on. If May was trying to make up for time they were certainly going to need them. 

********

Years of flying with Melinda May meant that both of the scientists had gotten used to sleeping through some of her more extreme maneuvers. And despite some sharper turns they had managed to catch a few hours of sleep. 

When Jemma awoke she was snuggled into Fitz’s chest as best her restraints would allow. His arms wrapped around her like a teddy bear, his head resting atop hers.   
“Fitz, Simmons!” May called back rousing them quickly. “Your stop coming up in five.” 

Jemma cracked her eyes open and now that she was awake became acutely aware of just how itchy the lingerie had become. 

“Jem!” Fitz said his voice coming out as a slightly panicked whisper. From his current position he had a straight view down her shirt. Jemma didn’t mind him taking a peek, but the look on his face told her her he didn’t like what he was seeing. His fingers went to touch her only to freeze when he remembered where they were. “You’re all red,” he said.

Gasping Jemma looked down to see an angry red rash covering her chest and just peeking out from the button down she was wearing. No doubt it was the source of the discomfort on the rest of her body. 

The Quin Jet landed with a quiet thud on the roof and the back hatch opened. “Conference room 5, 19th floor, run,” May ordered not even bothering to remove her restraints or shut down the engines. 

The pair obeyed, however were intent on running into the bathroom first. “I’ll pick you up out front after you are done!” May called after. Fitz merely waving in acknowledgement as they disappeared into the building. 

As soon as the the door had closed behind them Jemma began untucking her shirt, even half tempted to strip there in the middle of the stairwell. 

“Why is it doing that?” Fitz asked a few steps ahead of her.

“Its not meant to be worn this long,” Jemma said breathlessly. “Do you still have that pocket knife? I’m just going to have you cut me out of the bloody thing”

“Yeah,” Fitz said pulling it out of his pocket and opening the door to the the 19th floor. behind him Jemma nearly sobbed in relief seeing the woman’s loo only steps away. She ran in, Fitz just steps behind her. When he yelped in surprise, getting yanked back out the door, throwing the tiny knife too her as he was pulled into the hall.

Radcliffe’s voice echoed behind the door, “Must have been a long flight my boy if you were running to the ladies. Men’s is across the hall, you should have just enough time before we start.” 

Jemma didn’t spare a moment tearing off her shirt and setting to work on the ribbons. Mentally cursing Coulson, Shield, Radcliffe, the comos, and even Daisy for running off and landing them here. 

It was slow going, Fitz would have done it in a matter of seconds. A knock at the door starting her and causing her to nearly slice her hands. “Agent Simmons,” Doctor Radcliffe called “They are about to get started I really must insist you hurry, I already had to send Agent Fitz inside. Don’t want to make a bad impression by having my key witnesses late.”  
The final thread of control Jemma had snapped, “I will be done when I am done!” she shouted. Her voice shrill and echoing off of the tile. She continued to fumble with the ribbons, still missing a few key pieces that were keeping everything in place and were frustratingly out of her reach. Deciding to go for the low blow that without fail terrified men to no end and would ensure her a few moments of peace. “Unless you want me to bleed all over the place because you wouldn’t let me take care of myself properly before starting.” 

She could hear Radcliffe sputtering on the other side of the door, “No, no, I’m sorry Dear, by all means take your time. Um…is there anything I can get you? Some um, chocolate perhaps?”

“Fitz!” Jemma practically screamed “I need Fitz, he has my pain medication.” 

She heard Radcliffe’s dress shoes sliding across the tiled floors and less than a minute later Fitz burst through the door and locked the door behind him. Without a word, he took the knife, slicing the last of the ties and torn the offending garment from her body. 

Jemma leaned over the sink letting the cool air sooth her, Fitz even wetting a paper towel and gently ran it over the angry rash. She moaned leaning into the cool touch.   
Fitz nuzzled up into her neck continuing to wipe her down. “I promise, Jems, I’m going to make this up to you,” he said. 

“Keep doing what you are doing and your off to a rousing start,” she purred turning around so she was facing him, still completely bare, her fingers linking into his belt loops and pulling him against her.

It was Fitz’s turn to groan and he had to resist the temptation right before him. He was about to give into the it and at the very least kiss her discomfort away when there was a hesitant knock at the door. 

“I’m really sorry Agent Simmons, but they want to get started” Radcliffe called. “I spoke with the head of the committee and you can ask for a break whenever you like.”   
Jemma gently banged her forehead into Fitz’s chest, “I’m going to kill him.”

Fitz couldn’t help but chuckle handing her the discarded shirt before shoving the tattered lingerie into the trash can and burying it in paper towns. “For what? Interrupting…again, or telling a room full of men you were running late because of ‘womanly’ issues?”

“He announced that to everyone?” Jemma asked mortified, buttoning up and making herself look presentable.   
Fitz nodded, “More like shouted it…”

 

Jemma felt herself go red, “Last time I try to do anything romantic,” She hissed marching out the door. Fitz trailing behind desperately hoping she didn’t mean it. 

******

The questioning went on for nearly five hours before the panel had finally heard enough and released them. Doctor Radcliffe was forced to say behind for further questioning, bidding the scientists a thank you as they left. 

It was late afternoon when they emerged from the building, May sitting on a bench in the courtyard waiting for them. “How did it go?” she asked as they approached. The weary pair missing her discretely pressing a button on her phone. 

“Long,” Jemma said leaning into Fitz.

“Frustrating,” Fitz added tugging her close. “I don’t think we could have simplified it anymore.”

May looked at them sympathetically. She had been watching them closely for weeks now. The change in their relationship no secret, to her at the least. Watching as they tried to carve out a precious few moments together, no matter how simple. It was what she had seen before bringing them that had made up her mind about what she was going to do.   
Coulson and Radcliffe may have been oblivious to the ruined moment back in Jemma’s bunk but she wasn’t. The lights, candles, and peek of lingerie under Jemma’s clothes. 

She had lost her great love in Andrew to the demands of Shield. And there was no way in Hell she was going to let that happen to Fitzsimmons, not when they had gone through so much to finally get together. 

“I’m afraid I have some more bad news,” May said their faces falling. “The Quin Jet is out of commission, leaking fuel line-” 

Fitz cursed, scrubbing his hands over his face. “The tool kit is on there, I should be able to have us up and running by-”

“Took kit is gone,” May said “One of the agents must have accidentally grabbed it with all the gear when I dropped them off at the Treehouse earlier. I’ve already called HQ, a repair team and fresh jet will be here in the morning. So until then…” May stopped nodding as a limo pulled up next to them. “You are both off the clock until 0900 tomorrow. The driver will take you to a hotel, charge any meals you want to the room and Shield will cover it.”

The pair merely started at her with open mouths, neither one actually able to form proper words. May offered a rare, real smile holding out her hands, one was empty and the other a simple burner phone. “And I will be taking your cell phones as well. I know Coulson and Doctor Radcliffe have horrible timing. They can deal with me should they call tonight. The burner is just in case you need me.” 

Without warning Fitz launched himself at May, wrapping her up in a hug, Jemma following seconds later. “Thank you so much!” he whispered handing over his phone.  
“I just don’t know what to say,” Jemma said adding her own to the pile.

“There is nothing to thank. You two have gone above and beyond these last few weeks without a moment to catch your breaths,” she assured before gently pushing them towards the waiting limo. “Now go. I will see you in the lobby 0900 sharp.” 

***********

“Fitz, are you sure this is the right room?” Jemma asked taking in the sight before her. Not only had May booked them in the nicest hotel in the city but she had booked the Honeymoon Suite. 

Fitz held up the key card he used to get in, “Must be, this wouldn’t have worked otherwise.” Though he was just as taken aback as Jemma. Candles were glowing all around the room, gentle music, rose petals on the bed, a pool sized bathtub brimming with bubbles and steaming fragrant water, a bottle of champagne on ice, and a lavish meal set out on the dining table. He didn’t even want to think about what this was costing Shield. 

“Its too much,” Jemma said half heartedly her eyes traveling too the tub. Wanting to sink into his warm waters, Fitz behind her, his talented fingers working out the knots of tension in her shoulders before traveling elsewhere. 

Fitz must have heard her thoughts, as he was suddenly behind her, arms wrapped around her as he worked the buttons on her blouse. “You heard May, she said we deserved some time. Besides it would be such a waste for a fantastic bath like that to go to waste.” 

Blouse fully open he tenderly ran over the fading rash from her own failed attempt the night before. “And it would be soothing on this.” he purred into her ear huskily. 

Jemma turned in his arms shrugging the blouse from her shoulders and letting it flutter to the floor. Before hungrily capturing his lips with her own, pulling away long enough to work him free of his own shirt. “After all I don’t want to be the one to tell the Calvary we didn’t appreciate her gift.” 

With that Fitz scooped her up began kissing her with renewed fervor, carrying her into the lavish bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.


End file.
